Kyoya X Kaoru One-Shots
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: This is a one-shot of Kyoya X Kaoru stories. Rated K for now but may go up. Everyone knows that Kyoya Ootori was a Shadow King, had no feelings for everyone. Everyone knows that Kaoru Hitachiin had only one person in his life besides Haruhi Fujioka, his twin brother, Hikaru. Kyoya and Kaoru end up in love, but how will people react? Read and review, but please don't hate.


_**A/N: Ok, this is thanks to TheOutcast 4. These are one-shots of Kyoya X Kaoru. Let me know if someone has any idea about this. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin was blowing up about what seemed to be two-hundred balloons that were yellow, blue, and pink.

In Kaoru's mind it seemed to be that these balloons were for someone's baby shower rather than the celebration of himself and Hikaru becoming Hosts, but that was just him.

The worst part for Kaoru was the fact that he was stuck with Kyoya, but also it somewhat made sense since Tamaki and Hikaru were doing something like this together the last time.

This whole thing was Tamaki's fault, since it was his idea that, since the Host Club was not disbanding, they needed to celebrate every holiday, every Hosts' birthday, and the dates that everyone joined the Host Club in the first place, and when it was formed since Tamaki and Kyoya formed it in the first place.

"How many balloons do we need, Kyoya-sempi?" Kaoru mumbles.

Kyoya was putting up streamers since he was a little taller than Kaoru and would need only one chair, while Kaoru would need at least three in order to reach the ceiling.

* * *

Kyoya wouldn't admit this, but he also didn't want Kaoru to risk falling, and not just because he didn't want to have to pay the medical bill, either.

"Apparently as many as possible, as stated by Tamaki. I just do not understand why the idiot has to make the budget even smaller than it already is in the first place." Kyoya says, placing his head in his hands and letting out a deep sigh.

"If it wasn't for Hikaru ditching me and taking the car, I would've bolted from Club immediately after it ended, as per usual." Kaoru states with a lame attempt at a smile.

"Kaoru..." Kyoya starts as he walks over to the younger male.

"Yes Kyoya?" Kaoru asks, his heart beating faster and his face lighting up like a Christmas tree (and yes, Kaoru, unlike Hikaru, knew what a Christmas tree was, thank you very much).

"Why don't you seem intimidated by me? Haruhi, Mori and Honey depending on the day, Tamaki lately, and your brother all seem as if they're terrified of me...why aren't you?" The older, raven-haired, glasses-wearing Host asks as he sits down across from the younger male.

* * *

It took Kaoru a few minutes to contemplate this.

 _Should I tell him my feelings and that that is the reason I care for him so much? That I'm not afraid of him because I find him intriguing, or should I just say...that he's extraordinary? Wait! That's me still saying I bluntly like him!_

While the younger Hitachiin continued to have this inner argument with himself, the Shadow King smirked in victory at how flustered the younger male actually was.

 _Oh, Kaoru, if only you knew that I've figured your ways...and reasons for wanting to be alone with me all of the time...out._ Kyoya thought to himself as Kaoru continued to contemplate and argue with himself.

"Well, I'd have to say the real reason I'm not intimidated is because I realized it's just a front you show most people...you try to show it to the Boss and it ends up not working, you use it around your father, who you think you have fooled, and you don't use it around me anymore, which is what's really causing an inner turmoil much like I've had with myself." Kaoru answers with a small smile on his face.

Kyoya's smirk fades at the younger twin gives the elder raven a bright smile.

* * *

Kaoru continues to blow up balloons as if nothing had been said, and this time Kyoya is the one who's speechless for once and also wondering if the auburn-haired younger male was blushing so much at the lack of air in his lungs from blowing up the balloons, or being this close to the Shadow King was putting him on edge.

"Kaoru...I have been wondering something, and I believe that you won't tell anyone and I have no need to threaten you in order to make you keep it a secret." Kyoya states, crossing his arms and folding them on the table.

"Well, it depends on what it is, but I wouldn't tell anyone anyway." Kaoru replies with a shrug as he laces his fingers together and grins.

"I have feeling that are...unnatural for any male, or maybe they are natural and I just don't realize it yet, but...there's this other male and if I were to tell my father..." Kyoya shakes his head, unable to go on, and Kaoru realizes that Kyoya is just...really scared and intimidated by his father...just like the front the Shadow King tries to make everyone believe he has.

"Well...I could help you settle your feelings for this someone...if you helped me settle my feelings for a someone as well." Kaoru tells Kyoya with a teasing glimmer in his golden eyes.

"Are you sure, Kaoru? Oh, that's right, you don't have a family who will despise you no matter what you do!" Kyoya wasn't sure if he had actually said that, or was just thinking it.

"Yes, I'm sure. And you're right, I don't have a family who will despise me no matter what I do." Kaoru answers, which made Kyoya realize that the younger twin had heard every word.

* * *

The two males continued setting up for Tamaki's special event...complete and utter silence...between them.

This was what it would be like for Kyoya.

This was what it would be like for Kaoru.

Kyoya was in love with Kaoru, and little did he know, the younger twin was in love with him as well.

The two males sit in silence, both drawn to each other, their work, and the sunset, both thinking the same thing.

 _Since Tamaki's little idea brought us close together...maybe a celebration of hosts isn't so bad._


End file.
